Journey to man's wasteland
by MGBC1945
Summary: After World War 3,Belgimiur sets out to seek the paradise known as "Man's wasteland" for refuge.
1. An introduction

It was a barren wasteland,miles upon miles of desert and debris from destroyed vehicles and the tiny bits of buildings. The wind whooshed as a lone tall young man walked down the desert,his name was Belgimiur. He was a lonely 29-year-old man with scars painted all over his body,a tattered tan tunic,black dirty hair,black jeans,tan dirty skin,and a smell that smelled like death and defeat. He was just a cashier during the war until the building began to shake and two days later he woke up under the roof of the store he once worked in and then began his journey outside of his city. He trudged through scattered and charred corpses and the burning bits of what was left. He didn't cry or scream at the effects of World War 3,he wanted to escape to a place without work or screaming bosses either way. Belgimiur lived in somewhere in the suburbs of Nevada,so the desert was pretty much his back backyard. After about an hour of scavenging for food,supplies,and a change of clothes, within an hour he was walking in the desert in hope of finding anyone he had was a pretty clean walet housing 45$,two melted chocolate bars,half a bottle of hot water,and a can of expired dog food. All the cars back in the city were ashes,and gasoline was as useless as the Internet now. Of course he had no where else in mind to go,and the chance he'll find any other living life forms (even an ant) is asking for it to rain name didn't matter out here, Belgimiur was out in the open,away from society and most likely going to die from nuclear radiation. Thank God the Russians didn't throw a nuke at them because THEN he would've not seen sunlight again. And it's a mystery why the US didn't provide any fallout shelters or at least provide a place of hospitality,especially when everyone knew how obvious it was that World War 3 was a stone's throw away. But that didn't matter now,what mattered was when will he get another meal to eat or where he'll go for another drop of sat down on the inferno called sand and drank his chocolate bars and a tiny sip of his water."Man,how did this happen?I was first a loner working in Kmart,now I'm going to live like a have asked out Margret when I had the chance."he told was the first time in the two days since he even said a word,but Belgimiur had no one or even something to talk to.A few hours passed and night began to bloom with the cold desert winds pervading the entire state and Belgimiur began to curl up in the sand and sleep finally sleep in the first day of the post apocalypse.


	2. Chapter 1

-The journey begins-

-Greetings, I'm MGBC1945 (Musical Gaming Book Critic) and this is the first and official chapter of "Journey to man's wasteland".This is in fact not a fanfiction but rather it's own story. I hope you viewers out there enjoy this one and I will update almost daily.-

Belgimiur woke up with hot sand covering his body and his throat completely parched from the night drank the last of his chocolate bar and the last of the water. "Great,what do I do now?"Belgimiur mumbled to himself

.Finally Belgimiur's gears began to turn and he realized that going through the desert would be a stupid and risky ,he had no ,no ,it's the Nevada desert. He could just go back to the city and live there like a hermit,but then there's the chance of leftover radiation somewhere in the city and there was probably no supplies left in the city because it's mostly ash now.

"Well,I could make do with whatever is out there,but there's mostly junk out of here."Belgimiur thought.

Then,a thought occurred to him,from all the post-apocalypse films he's seen,the number one rule in survival is to use everything you see is a weapon or can help you live longer. Belgimiur looked around and spotted a wrecked car about half a mile away and decided to walk to step he took,the sun began to bake his skin and the air was starting to heat up making it harder to began to dribble down his head and his stomach made a slight ,he reached the car and opened the flattened car door and took a look was mostly trash and ripped foam scattered car smelled of sand,heat,and spoiled reached inside to move the trash around and found half a pack of beef jerky,a bottle of hot beer,and blank about a minute of digging around,Belgimiur found an open newspaper laid out and decided to take just in swiftly took the newspaper to find a rotting human hand underneath it. Belgimiur jumped back gasping at the horrific sight. It was a severed bloody hand caked with black grime still dropping a little bit of blood. Next to it was a blood stained sickle-like weapon and a clean paintbrush.

"Oh my god!Oh my god!"Belgimiur cried.

He stumbled out of the car and began to slowly run away from the ran for about for about half an hour until he ran out of breathe and began to slowly lower himself to the scorching sand and began to think rethink his idea.

"Okay,calm down,calm have to expect this in this kind of purgatory."

Belgimiur told himself and slowly began to nibble on his beef jerky. ROOOOAAR! BOOM! Belgimiur jolted up and tried to locate the sound until he heard it went off again,the roar,and the the bang in the ran through the sand and large rocks passing through dead bushes and flinging sprays of sand in the he reach to the source of the sound to see that he was actually on a small hill and looked below to see what was going on. It was the most grotesque things he's ever witness in his life that can never be done in a horror film. There was a tall white slimy and rubbery figure with white goo oozing down it's skin with legs the size of tree trunks with it's right leg strewn with a trail of had six arms with three claws the length of baseballbats and one of them had a bloody human torso with no limbs and head,just the torso. It had no neck or head,but rather the face of a angler fish on it's chest protruding out with shiny yellow jagged bloody teeth and a mouth so wide that you can fit a beach ball in it and it could swallow had no eyes,ears,or a nose,but it did have a tiny and shiny white fleshy monster was slowly walking toward a old white man wearing a sandy tan cloak,brown suede pants,Harley Davidson boots,and a shotgun aiming at the !The old man shot the monster dead making it explode into a million pieces but the lone torso was left unscratched.

"HEY KID BEHIND YOU!"the old man screamed.

Belgimiur swiftly turned around to see another of the same beast a few inches from him and the monster lunged at it's new victim.


	3. Chapter 2

-Man's wasteland-

-Hello again, it's me MGBC1945 with another new chapter to the "Journey to man's wasteland" story and I'll be posting new chapters pretty much daily as possible. Please comment or review my story,and I hope you enjoy!

Belgimiur swiftly turned around to see the same beast inches away from him and the beast lunged at it's new !The monster exploded into a million parts and blood sprayed everywhere on turned back around to see the old man slowly lower his shotgun.

"Kid,I reckon you get down here,I've been looking for survivors,ain't safe up there."he said.

Belgimiur of course knew better than trusting strangers in post-apocalypse situations,but that changed when the old man threw the shotgun a few feet in front of him and put his hands in the air.

"Do you have any weapons in your pockets and why should I trust you?!"shouted Belgimiur.

"No,the shotgun is my only weapon,trust me! I need a group of survivors to do something!"the old man replied.

"Tell me what this 'something' is!"

"It's to go to paradise!"

Belgimiur's curiosity got the best of him and he slowly slid down the hill and slowly paced to the old man.

"What paradise?!The world has gone shit and everything is dead!"Belgimiur barked.

Belgimiur looked down at the corpse of the monster and jumped back.

"And tell me what the hell this thing is!"demanded Belgimiur.

"Alright."the old man started to lower his arms."I'll start from the beginning. Name's Harvey,I actually come from Rhode Island until those Russian bastards started nuking us.I was hiding deep in the sewers when everything went were survivors back there with me,but they were exposed to some very weird radioactive ooze and within about a day and started turning into that."Harvey pointed at the monster remains.

"What a minute hold on,this doesn't make any city just got bombed about two to three days ago,,and we were pretty stabalized during World War 3,but we got bombed when both the US and Russia were destroyed,and so so far I haven't even seen these me what the big idea is."questioned Belgimiur.

"Wait so your your city was still surviving even when the war ended which was about half a month ago?"asked Harvey

"Yes,it was extremely difficult,we still worked for money,but even a loaf of bread was difficult to preserve and costed all our money along with a people managed to get luxuries like candy and jerky, but the answer is still yes and I still want to know about this 'paradise'."

Harvey fell silent and looked defeated immediately.

"No,this can't be true,this can't be! You said you were bombed recently?!" Harvey asked starting to panic.

Belgimiur flinched at Harvey's reaction and in an uncomfortable tone replied "Yes."

"Do you know what this means?! It means Russia and the US are still at war!Even when there is nothing else to destroy,they're for some reason still fighting!"  
"Whoa whoa whoa Harvey,calm down. It's possible that the bomb or missile or whatever it was that hit us could have been late to the party or something like that. But I want to know about this paradise you speak of and were these,things came from."Belgimiur referred to the began to steadily calm down and took a deep breath.

"Right,God knows where these beasts came from,I was just walking through the desert until these two attacked me. So going on track now,while me and the last of my group were running as far away as possible from Rhode Island,we realized that most of America was mutating into those creatures and we did have a fair amount of information on what they're capable of and what they are. But one day while we were running away,we stumbled by this man who had a few minutes to live before he mutated and wanted to say something to any survivors and that something changed our original route and intentions. That very man happened to be the director of the NSA and he told us that somewhere in Sacramento California there was a underground city which it's purpose is to house highly important Americans and government officials. He told us that we were allowed to enter as long as we said his name and classified passwords. And now that's the reason why I'm heading west."the old man explained."

"And you actually believe in him?For all we know he could have been delusional."

"Yes I do,after all,what other option do we got."

"Fair point,but do you know what this place is called?"Belgimiur asked.

"Yes,this place is dubbed 'Man's wasteland."


	4. Chapter 3

-Welcome to the apocalypse-

-Greetings again from MGBC1945,with another chapter to the man's wasteland story.I'm pleased to continue making more chapters and if I hit 100 views,I will create an immediate comments or make a review to my story so I can make changes and requests right away,thank you and enjoy!-MGBC1945

"Man's wasteland,what kind of name is that?"Belgimiur asked.

"Hey I didn't make it up,that's what the guy told are you in or not?"Harvey insisted.

Belgimiur instantly knew that this would be a complete waste of time and the chance of this place existing would be like finding a ocean and free slushies down in then the thought occurred to him,is it wise to stay here or go somewhere else with more possible resources? Belgimiur looked at his decaying,the creature,and then the desert.

'It's just a simple yes or no.'he thought.

But the weight of the consequences and benefits of a single word can literally change his life as fast as you can snap your fingers.  
"Hold on,just give me a day to give you my decision,but do you have enough rations and supplies for this voyage,because we'll most likely go walking to California."Belgimiur answered.

"Yes I've got enough for a few more days,if I've made it from Rhode Island to here off of cockroaches,rats,and garbage while reserving the more valuable supplies for this kind of situation,then yes."Harvey replied.

"So where do you keep them?"Belgimiur questioned

"Under a rock a quarter of a mile from here,I was going to scavenge the city and then return to it when I'm done."answered Harvey.

"That's kind of a dumb idea to do in some areas,but I guess there's a reason for it,but do you have any weapons and ammunition besides the shotgun?"

"Yeah,few knives,three pistols,two boxes of ammo,and a makeshift spear."

"So what do you want to do in the meantime?"Belgimiur asked.

"Suppose we scavenge the city?"

"Alright."

Belgimiur and Harvey walked a few miles back to the burnt city and exchanged their stories and worked in department store back in Rhode Island with a happy family of 4 kids and a had a 24-year-old son,a 18-year-old daughter,a 15-year-old daughter,and a 9-year-old the start of World War 3,he got seperated from his family when the military was evacuating the city and somehow was thrown in the sewers with five homless people when a nuclear missile struck Rhode he figured they had to escape their state and stay in the sewers as long as possible from his childhood in World War 2 and from there he crossed the country with explosions going off night and day and radiation killing his group the more they ventured deeper.

"Whoa,you're 72?!You look way too young!"exclaimed Belgimiur as he walked.

Harvey chuckled with a hearty laugh."I get that a lot more than you would think!You'd be surprised what lotion and soap can do to a man!"Both laughed until they finally reached the was just as Belgimiur remembered it,covered in a blanket of black imprints,massive sections of buildings torn off like a giant bit it off,charred human remains littered everywhere like grass,blood scattered in random areas,debries piled up and strewn everywhere as far as the eye can see,and there was something new that Belgimiur has never seen least a mob of thirty or more of the creatures he and Harvey killed earlier roaming around freely,eating corpses,and staring right at them.


	5. Chapter 4

The abominations

-Greetings,I'm MBGC1945 and I apologize for the gap of days without a new chapter and there is a high chance of this reoccuring due to some personal affair I had to attend to,but never the less, the story will continue,and my goal is to make it the first independent masterpiece on fanfiction and I would appreciate reviews and comments to make this you for reading this story,and let's cut to the chase.

Harvey and Belgimiur stood frozen at the hungry mob staring at their was no way Harvey's shotgun alone can take them all out with limited ammunition, and the fact that there had to be some of the ooze Harvey was talking about.

"B-Belgimiur,I-I thought you said something about you saw none o-of those creatures around here."whispered Harvey shaking violently.

"Y-Y-Yeah,I d-don't know where they came from,w-what do we do?"

The predators began to turn to the survivors' direction and began to slowly power walk to them like a horror one hissing and growling with blood drooling from their mouths.

"A wise old man once told me,'If you think your life is in danger,run away as fast as you can.I beg you,please don't die!'"Harvey loaded his shotgun and blew up the first three creatures in front of !BOOM!BOOM!The mob then began to scream like bloody murder and ran to them.

"RUN!"

Both survivors darted away from the mob,jumping over debris,shooting ash in the air,and sweating with their hearts racing faster than turned back while running for a second to shoot blindly at the,preying he at least slowed one down.A massive chunk of a building coated in ash and soot laid in front of them with bars jutting out on it's Harvey and Belgimiur quickly climbed parts of it leaving small cuts on their palms but still made it over.A few of the monsters were impaled with a sickening stabbing sound like fondling with breaking a bone quickly followed by a horrific wail of agony. The rest of the mob went around it not slowing down for a fraction of a second.  
"HARVEY WHERE DO WE GO?!"cried Belgimiur with pure fear and with running sweat flying behind him.

"I DON'T KNOW!JUST RUN LIKE HELL TIL WE LOSE THEM!"the old man shouted.

Harvey did another blind shot and managed to headshot one of the beasts making it's head explode BANG BANG BANG!Harvey and Belgimiur skidded to a stop to listen to the sound of a miracle,the sound of exploding mob was falling like dominos after each shot behind them and within about a minute,all of the creatures were one was behind them or at least a gun lying around.  
"Where did it come from?"asked Belgimiur panting from fright and exhaustion.

"Hell do I know,but we have to find the one who saved us,thank them,and ask them if they want to join us."replied Harvey breathing heavily and sitting down for a breather.

"You don't have to thank us,we were just fighting back!"said a voice in a cheerful tone behind the and Belgimiur swiftly turned around,Harvey having his weapon out of bullets but still aiming in the was a female teenager about the age of 17 and a male next to her about the same female had a white school uniform with a red skinny tie stained with faded dark red blood,a faded blue mini skirt,dark brown almond eyes,a skinny but scarred body,stood about 5'4'',had blue highlights,two sheathed katanas on her back,two holstered pistols on her thighs,sneakers,and a small flower purse on her boy had greasy and dirty blonde hair,a tattered black tuxedo,a single katana and shotgun on his back,a sheathed knife on his right thigh,evil dark obsidian eyes,a serious face,and pale white skin.  
"How the hell did you get behind us?!"exclaimed Harvey in shock still aiming the weapon at the teenagers.

"Easy! We made passages through some of the buildings in the past few days! It was tough especially with the abominations everywhere,but we still did it as a means of escape!"answered the female.

"Harvey,put down the gun."Belgimiur said calmly."My name is Belgimiur and this kind old man here is Harvey,we're survivors out here and we request aid from any other survivors like you what are your names?"

"My name is Kimu Sena Tojo,and this is my senpai,Vadim Rosski!"introduced Kimu and tried to lay a hand on Vadim,but he pushed it away.

"For ze last time woman,I'm not your boyfriend."Vadim said in a Russian accent.

"Hey kid,I reckon you give her some slack,for all we know she can be the last woman on Earth,and you said there were more of these,abominations everywhere right?So where is your camp?"asked Harvey.

"We're going to nickname name them that now?That's what you nickname those things right?"asked Belgimiur to the teenagers.

"Yep!Most of them are in the north,and I suppose we can house you for a few days!Follow us! We won't bite!"Kimu replied and walked away with Vadim next to tried to wrap her arms around the teenage boy for a hug,but he pushed her away and continued to lead the way. Belgimiur and Harvey looked at each other and decided they might as well walked behind the teenagers heading to up in a tall burnt building,a cloaked human figure crouched down watching them in ran down a staircase in silence trying to catch up to them.

"What a surprise,more of 's execution time!"he told himself and ran down the staircase with more than 2 dozen dead bodies of the abominations scattered like toys.


	6. Chapter 5

Humans at wars

-Greetings once again,it's me MGBC1945 once again with another chapter of the "Journey to man's wasteland" ,due to personal affairs,it'll take little longer,but I promise to make more for now,enjoy this chapter.

The group walked for a minute until the teenagers stopped at an old bar that Belgimiur used to go was charred,coated with black ash and soot,but the sign was still clean and desipherable.

"Old man's cavern."the sign read.  
"Hey I know this place,I used to go here back in the day."Belgimiur said with memories of him drinking in a bar alone with wealthy handsome men drinking to their hearts content teemed by women and ridiculing people like Belgimiur for who they are. "Yes,thiz iz it,make yourselves at home."Vadim said taking out a key and unlocked the door allowing everyone to inside was in surprising fair was dark with the only light sorce being a few candles and were dusty old chairs and tables with cobwebs,some particles from the ceiling on the floor,the floor was especially dusty and cracked,the area where the beer was served was completly empty and there were only about a few bottles of beer scattered the center of the bar were two pitched tents, a tiny area with lanterns, three open red and white coolers filled with ice,food,and drinks,and in one corner there was a pile of ammunition,guns,blades,and hand crafted weapons.

"Wow,this is a camp alright!How on Earth did you managed to get all of this?!"said Harvey excited that they might get the best aid to go to Man's wasteland.

"You'd be zurprised how much you can stock up before and after ze big one hit and vhat you can loot from ze dead."replied Vadim sitting down on a dusty red leather couch.

"So should we discuss each others' back stories?"asked Belgimiur getting comfortable on one of the couches.  
"Great idea I'll go first!"said Kimu.

Kimu told her story how she was actually the great granddaughter of Hideki Tojo,one of the leaders in the Axis powers,and was born in Japan in 1997 and moved to the US in a small town in Arizona due to constant bullying and backlash she received in Japan due to her heritage. At the beginning of World War 3,she was alone after her family was killed by Russian missile strikes and made her way blindly,which took the entire duration of the war,and then she met Vadim near the state border were of both hijacked abandoned vehicles and made it to Belgimiur's city a day after it was Harvey and Belgimiur told their stories followed by was born in Russia at the same year as Kimu and was an orphan until he was adopted by a lonely but cheerful couple who couldn't have a Russia launched their first nuclear missiles,the family instantly knew that it wasn't safe in their home land moved near the state border of the final month of the war,his parents were consumed by the abominations which motivated him to fight and survive until Kimu met him and both made their way to the city.

"And zen from zere here we ,what iz it zat you people want?"asked Vadim at Harvey and Belgimiur.

"Well,we need assistance to go somewhere,but the decision for you guys to come along with us is totally optional."replied Belgimiur.

"And where is that place you want to go?"asked Kimu nibbling on a solid chocolate bar.

Belgimiur told Harvey's story about Man's wasteland and the possibility of it being in California along with the cost of supplies.

"Hmm..I don't know,both aren't really sure if the government man was bonkers or not or where it actually is,this is a tough one."said Kimu finishing her candy and thinking.

"I zay it's a stupid izea,ve might as vell go to Atlantiz."Vadim said taking a swig of a bottle of beer he randomly found.

"Kid,do you have any idea of that shit you just drank?"Harvey questioned Vadim.

"I zon't government men are dead and zo is ze law."replied Vadim drinking more.

"That beer right there is some Jack Daniels,I hope you are free for the next few weeks."

"I zon't care,I've had worze in home country."Vadim replied coldly drinking a little more.

"So do we have a agreement here or at least a decision here because where else would we go when all the rations and ammo are up?"asked Belgimiur hoping for a straight response.

"We'll think about it within a day or two,it is a major risk if we don't know what we're doing."replied Kimu.

Kimu went over to sit right next to Vadim but he slid further away and continued to drink his alcohol.

"Seriously kid,why do you keep pushing the girl away?"Harvey asked grabbing himself a bottle of dusty Whiskey and enjoying the sweet taste of post-apocalyptic beer.

"Zhe keeps saying I'm her damn boyfriend,and zhe's annoying."Vadim answered.

"Kids."Harvey muttered and laid on the floor to fall asleep with the bottle of whiskey in hand.

Belgimiur got up to rest on a nearby dusty old couch,dusted the area where he was going to rest,and laid watched as Both Vadim and Kimu entered their own individual tents,only for Kimu to crawl out of her tent to enter Vadim's after a few seconds later hearing him bark"Get out!"and she crawled out defeated entering her own felt comforting to be under a roof with people that could fight for one and another with food and weapons. Belgimiur's eyes began to feel like lead,slowly like syrup,but he let it do it's job and within seconds he fell asleep.

BOOOOM!

It felt like a few hours passed,and Belgimiur jolted from his sleep to fall flat on the floor with a thud! The Harvey jumped at the sound of the explosion and the teenagers swiftly crawled out of their dust on the ceiling slightly rained on them and some of the bottles rattled.

"Vhat happened,vhat's going on?!"barked Vadim.

"Kid,if I knew then why should you ask?!Come on,we have to check it out!"Harvey said loading his shotgun and running out the door.

Vadim and Kimu took their personal weapons and Belgimiur grabbed a random pistol from the pile not even checking if it was loaded or not but still ran out the Belgimiur stepped out the door and saw the damage the explosion may have of the of the tall burned buildings had a massive chunk of it's side torn out which caused it to fall on what ever was bellow like a falling tree.

"Who could have done this?!This means we're not alone!"exclaimed Belgimiur.

"You are right on that kiddo!And I'm not alone!"yelled a voice from behind them.

The group of survivors swiftly turned around to see a dark cloaked figure standing on the roof of the figure was most likely human,stood about 5 feet tall,and wore a dark black cloak that disclosed it's face.  
"Who the hell are you?!Why did you destroy the building?!"shouted Harvey pointing his shotgun at the figure.

"Me?Well I'm just a guy that wants to rule what's left of the world and have the monsters under my control."the figure replied.

"Show yourself mystery man!We won't fight unless you reveal your identity!"ordered Kimu.

The figure grabbed the side of it's cloak and threw it was actually a teenage boy at the age of 14 with a black leather jacket,jet black pants,three sheated katanas on his right side,brown suade boots,dark black hair,tan skin,brown eyes,white scars on visible parts on his skin,four flintlock pistols(the kind of pistols pirates used)with two pistols each on his thighs,a tommy gun on his back,four small pouches on his belt,and a small white scar under his left eye.

"This is who I am,a true survivor of the apocalypse and the next ruler of the new world!My name is Sebastian D Fargren!"


	7. Chapter 6

-The insane-

-Greetings and salutations once again,it's me again MGBC1945 with another additional chapter of the "Journey to man's wasteland" story.I deeply apologize for the lack of time given for another chapter,I have personal affairs and events I have to attend to so expect a delay in the process,.Nevertheless, please comment and review my story so I can take notes on it and make additional or needed all sincerness, here's the next chapter.-

"Sebastian D Fargren huh?What the hell attract every single abomination in the whole goddamn state?!What are you trying to do?!"barked Harvey angrily.

"Maybe,but my intentions are classified,but this is the apocalypse, it's either kill or be killed! Every man for himself! For now this city is under my control! Er,whatever it was used to be called!"replied Sebastian with an evil chuckle.

"Look kid,shut up and ztop being ztupid!You'll get us all killed!"exclaimed Vadim withdrawing his shotgun and aiming it at the villain.

"HAHAHA! You stupid primates with your primative weapons!I'll show you how a real fight goes down!"

Sebastian leaped off the bar with his cloak flying back and with a small thud was standing in front of unsheathed a katana and with sheer speed dashed at Vadim before he can react and with the blunt side of his blade,flung the teenager's gun out of his using the blunt side,Sebastian striked Vadim's ribs causing the 17 -year-old to collapse groaning in pain clutching his ribs tightly and cringing.

"Primitive?! That's a modern weapon!"exclaimed Belgimiur pointing the pistol at Sebastian."Now quite this shit and calm the hell down!"

"Then fight me or I'll skewer you all!"barked Sebastian swiftly sheathed his katana took out a flintlock pistol from it's holster.

Sebastian aimed at Harvey and with a single shot blasted his shotgun out of his hand without leaving a single scratch on the old the blink of an eye,Sebastian withdrew a second pistol from his thigh with his right hand and blasted Belgimiur's pistol out of his hand. Sebastian calmly put both pistols in their holsters and turned to see Kimu holding both her pistols straight with determination in her eyes.

"Quit this and lower your ."Kimu said in a serious deadly tone that she hasn't used in ages.

"Well look here,looks like someone wants to walk the or you'll be my next bait trap."the villain said taking out all his katanas,one in each hand and one in his mouth.

"Three swords style huh?I've faced people more dangerous than that." she said retreating her guns and taking out her single katana.

"Kimu,don't do itz!We can ztill fight!"said Vadim still holding on to his painful ribs.

Harvey and Belgimiur quickly retrieved their weapons and aimed at Sebastian.

"NO I CAN FIGHT HIM MYSELF! DON'T ARGUE WITH ME!"barked Kimu getting into a fighting stance.

"Kimu you don'tz know what you're zaying let-" "No,let her do it herself,she can do it."Belgimiur said cutting Vadim off.

Sebastian dashed at Kimu in lightning speed and began slashing in every possible direction at her with three swords(somehow still slashing with the one in his mouth),but she was blocking each strike like a god with her katana and with a powerful kick,struck his side causing him to slide back a little.  
"AAAAGGH!"Sebastian screamed through the sword in his mouth while jumping in the air and clashed swords with Kimu with a ear piercing KLANG!Both used every single bit of strength in their bodies to break each others' guards,but with a slight shove,Kimu pushed Sebastian back making him vulnerable and slashed the chest of his leather jacket causing it to rip along with a deep long open cut on him.

"Hm,good strike,but take this!"Sebastian complimented.

The enemy dashed again at Kimu,but this time veered left and sliced her thigh with a clean long cut causing her left leg to ,he swung both swords in his hands down at her,but she still blocked the attack with the single katana she wields and struggled not to lose footing but still endured a little more.  
"GRR…"Kimu grunted grinding her teeth trying with all her might to drive Sebastian's blade the slightest.

The small grinding of steel and the sound of heavy breathing was all that could momentarily be rest of the group held their guns at hand watching out for any abominations.  
"She sure has fight in her huh kid?"Harvey said looking to the west passing the message down to Vadim who was guarding the east.

"'Pose"he replied still lightly rubbing his slightly injured ribs.

Finally after a few seconds,Sebastian shoved Kimu back with his swords and with the might of all three katanas slashing her stomach area leaving three long and burning slash wounds on her skinny fell back with burning tears rolling down her eyes as she clutched her flesh wound with her left hand and still held her sword in her right.  
"KIMU!ZON OF A BITCH!"screamed Vadim,pulled out his katana and dashed at Sebastian ignoring his pain and went to save his friend.

Vadim was centimeters away from Sebastian with his blade ready in a horizontal position,but at the last second Sebastian swiftly turned 180 degrees and with the might of his three swords knocked the Russian's weapon out of his hand flying to the devastated cement with a loud clang!Vadim pulled out his pistol instinctively but the villain kicked it out of the teenager's hands with his right leg and with a powerful roundhouse kick kicked his head so hard that Vadim was flung to the ground two feet away. Vadim hit the ground hard and slowly but painfully struggled to get up to fight once more.

"SEBASTIAN THAT IS ENOUGH QUIT DOING THIS AND PUT YOUR WEAPONS DOWN!"yelled Belgimiur at the top of his lungs pointing his pistol at Sebastian.

"Hahahaha!The girl said it was only her-GAH!"Sebastian spoke but suddenly felt something protrude from his left leg and slowly looked down to see Kimu's bloody katana blade protruding out of his leg with his own blood dripping down it.  
"If you even dare move,I swear to god that I'll shred your leg into bait for the abominations."she said sneering angrily with blood soaking the bottom half of her uniform.

"RAAAAAGHHHH!"

A wail echoed from the east of the followed by the sound of heavy clumsy footsteps.  
"Abominations!Everyone get inside!"barked Harvey running to scoop up Vadim who laid unconscious and darted inside the scooped up Kimu who was panting heavily and went inside with fell to the ground to hear the sounds of a dozen or so monsters approaching with all his weapons,there's bound to be a chance he'll get devoured or turned into the laid on his back to accept his faith.

"Guess this is the end,looks like this is the end for me,guess I'll burn in hell with the others."Sebastian said sadly the second he saw the first abomination's hideous face.

Before he knew it,it's face exploded like a balloon,pieces of skin shooting everywhere like the remains of the rubber in a balloon. Suddenly,Sebastian was scooped up by someone or something to look up and see Belgimiur carrying him and rushing into the bar and locked the door behind them.


	8. Chapter 7

-The choice-

-Greetings once again,it's me MGBC1945 with another chapter of "Journey to man's wasteland".I apologize for the large gap of time between each chapter, again my excuse for it is personal affairs and what is an independent story which may be transferred to Wattpad on day to take the "fanfiction" label without further ado,here's the new chapter.

Belgimiur stormed into the bar carrying Sebastian who was stabbed by Kimu's blade leaving a large trail of blood behind. Vadim was gently applying alcohol to Kimu's cuts as she winced in pain and Harvey by instinct aimed the gun at Belgimiur.

"What the hell are you doing?!He's an enemy!He'll kill us in our sleep!Let the abominations eat him alive!"barked Harvey now aiming at the weakened enemy.

"No,this isn't are barely any humans left in this hell,friend or foe,we have to be there for each ,can you fix him?"replied Belgimiur closing the door behind with his foot.

"Hell that baztard to the ,holdz my hand,thiz may hurt."replied poured a large amount of alcohol onto Kimu's wounds who began to cry tears in pain and holding back a small scream.

"Belgimiur,we can't leave let him with us,he's too dangerous!"barked Harvey.

Just then,a large amount of footsteps trudging loudly arrived in front of the remained dead silent in the slowly walked to the door and laid back on the door,with both hands grasping his slowly tip-toed to a nearby dusty couch and laid Sebastian slowly on pulled out his shotgun,and Kimu applied a white cloth bandage on her stomach wound and held a pistol on her in a few second,the trudging suddenly stopped and everything in the city went so silent that you might if you listen closely,you might hear a pin drop from a few feet began to sweat with immense fear,the smell of it as strong as appeared frightful for the first time,her crying tears of her stinging burning cuts and pure with all their guns,they're bound to be was processing the same thought at the same time,'What's going to happen next?'Suddeny,a light thumping started hitting the door.

'Probably just a single abomination.'Belgimiur thought trying to comfort himself.

Then,a the door began banging as if a hoard of angry people were trying to force it door bulged as Harvey tried pushing it back,grunting slightly as large amounts of sweat from fear and strength drenched him pasting his tunic and parts of his pants to his old furious roars echoed through the city as the bits of the door began breaking off revealing what was inside and and Vadim grabbed the two wounded survivors to a corner of the room and all held weapons and began sobbing in fear except for he got up in pain and slowly limped to two large dusty wooden chairs dragging his pierced leg grabbed both of the and went to Harvey with the door about to burst and but them behind Harvey firmly.

"Come on you weaklings!Do you want to survive or not?!Then barricade the damn door!"Sebastian cried going to fetch more chairs.

The door surprisingly remained intact with the weight of Harvey and the two chairs which were half his weight from the abominations. Without any question or response,Belgimiur and Vadim darted to chairs and movable tables and began pushing and carrying them to the let go of the door because the piling amounts of furniture were doing the job for him quickly and went to fetch the windows were pretty small and more durable than the within a minute, the door was barricaded with all the furniture in the bar and slightly muffled the sounds of the abominations.

"Thank God there was the long will it hold?"Belgimiur asked.

"Don't know,hope it laztz for a keep your gunz at hand."Vadim said.

Vadim the quickly walked quickly to Kimu and picked her up to set her on the floor near pulled his hand to pull him right her with her tears drenching the neck of her school saw the fear in her eyes as the abominations kept on then sat right next to her and immediately she hugged him tightly and began crying on his dirty tuxedo. He hugged her tightly trying to calm her down as she sobbed on the chest of the ,Sebastian, and Belgimiur slowly walked back positioning their guns at the door preparing for the were no back exits as far as they knew and definitely no second ,a sick pale slimy hand burst through one of the windows shooting glass instinctively shot it with his pistol causing it to send hand parts and blood gushing creature of the hand wailed in anguish and suddenly the pounding and force just increased twice as much.

"Kimu,Vadim,is there any way out?"asked Belgimiur frantically.

"I-I-I think,maybe there's a window in the bathrooms or something."Kimu replied with a shaky voice and red wet eyes.

Belgimiur knew where the bathrooms were and made a mad dash to a corner there were two bathroom door,both faded blue and grimy with "men" and "women" written on kicked the women's' door open with a loud smash! and hurried was only a small dirty brown toilet with,porcelain dusty cracked floor,a cracked mirror covered in graffiti,and no a foot below the ceiling there was a window about the same width as all of them to crawl out ran back swiftly to see the force of the abominations escalating and everyone staring at him.

"Vell?"Vadim asked still holding Kimu.  
"Yes there is,in the women's bathroom,big enough for all of us to go through one at a how are we going to get Kimu and Sebastian through without hurting them?"

"Don't worry about the injured,I had worse wounds than this."Sebastian replied limping to the direction came from.

"Vadim,pack as much supplies as you can,hurry!"commanded Kimu.

"Alright,Belgimiur,holdz her."Vadim said sprinting to the supplies and began shoving everything into bags and packing up the carried Kimu in his arms and ran to Sebastian with Harvey behind to watch the moment he got to the bathroom,Sebastian was pulling himself up to the window and already moving through and fell down with a small speed walked to the window and lifted Kimu up to help her crawl after a little pain on her wounds and tears of effort,she safely made it through and softly landed on her rushed in with all the equipment on his back and flung it through the window and like a cat jumped out of the window.  
"Belgimiur!I don't think the barricade is going to last any longer!"yelled Harvey running down the hall making his voice echo.

With his shotgun in his right hand,he used his left hand to lift himself up and crawled through the wanted to see how much longer it could hold so like a bullet he sprinted to the shock he saw the pile of heavy furniture slowly but surely being pushed and the abomination's limy pale hands getting through the smallest of cracks.

'Screw this!'Belgimiur thought and ran back to the bathroom.

He hopped onto the wall and with a powerful push,climbed right he got down,he saw the other survivors waiting for him hiding behind some rubble and dumpsters.

"So,what do we do now?"Belgimiur asked ducking behind a half melted black dumpster clutching his pistol.

"Maybe,we should go to this Man's wasteland you were talking about."Kimu said with her red eyes and tears fading away by the comfort of Vadim.

"Yez,it'z not zafe here,maybe we should go."Vadim replied still hugging Kimu.

"Great!So Harvey,got any idea how to get to California and the slightest clue where it is?"Belgimur asked the old man nervously for answers.

"Kinda,a small area somewhere in Sacramento California."he replied.

"Alright,we got nowhere else to go and there is a chance of refuge in another raise your hand low if you're with me."

Kimu,Vadim,and Harvey raised their hands slowly and at a low height,but Sebastian remained quiet.

"Ok,let's find this paradise."


	9. Chapter 8

-Onwards to paradise!-

-Greetings,MGBC1945 here and I apologize for the lack of time for a new ,my excuse would be personal affairs,procrastination, and lack of I present a new chapter for enjoyment and please PM me or review this story for the benefit of giving the audience they'll like and for making one of the few independent masterpieces. With thanks,MGBC1945

The group of survivors silently crept out of the alley,the smell of decomposing garbage filled their noses and black soot slowly fell on them with every gust of was in the lead with his pistol in his right hand,Harvey carrying Sebastian on his back while holding his shotgun,and Vadim holding Kimu in both arms like a poked his head out of the alley to look at his left to see the abominations still trying to breach their base,unaware that their prey was a few yards quietly sprinted to the alley in front of them while training his head towards the rolled into the other alley and signaled the others to make it with a wave of a ran first,the ground slightly making a loud crunching sound due to both the weight of him and the wounded villain,but the still made it with the old man sweating heavily and Vadim with the heaviest load due to all the supplies and Kimu still sprinted to the alley way and slowly crouched down and softly laid Kimu down.

"Good,we're all here,now where is the west?"whispered Belgimiur to the others.

"Hmm..I think it ought to be somewhere over there."replied Kimu in a small voice to their left.

Harvey looked out of the alley putting Sebastian down to observe the mutations whom finally breached into their old base now all of them overfilling it.

"Ok,I think the cost is clear now,but we still have to be on high we still haven't figured out how we'll get to Sacramento there is beyond suicide. And my supplies are somewhere out in the desert where I don't remember where."Harvey said loading his weapon with bullets.

"I don't know,for now we have to walk what's more important is supplies."Kimu said checking the ammunition in her pistols.

"Wait,maybe I know of a way we can get to Sacramento.I think they're a fairly decent car around my base,but I have no idea how much gas it has."Sebastian said trying his hardest to make his statement 100% true.

"Great,wherez your baze?"Vadim asked adding a bandage to a small cut on Kimu.

"Somewhere in between the desert and the city up north,a shack with red paint splattered all over it."

"Ok,zhould we getz it?"Vadim asked to the group.

"Maybe we should,we've got one shot out of this hell.I'll go with Sebastian,the rest of you guys hide somewhere in the on Sebastian,I'll carry you."responded Belgimiur grabbing the wounded boy and carrying him on his back.

Belgimiur quietly ran out of the alley with Sebastian pointing the way avoiding any kind of debris and the bar now teeming with ran to the east of the bar and then the matter of a few minutes,Belgimiur's mind began doubting the chance of finding Man's if the got a car and somehow survived to Sacramento,what would happen if the "paradise" turned out to be just some insane dying man's imagination going off their tongue?Or if it indeed existed,how would they find it?Belgimiur returned his focus back on the path and still followed Sebastian's he ran a few yards away from the bar he then risked making more noise while running faster and still followed about 20 minutes of running and his pace growing slower and slower with sweat drenching his clothes more than it already Belgimiur started to walk a bit and finally Sebastian said "It's here" and then Belgimiur stopped panting hard and slowly slide Sebastian off of front of them was a faded red small shack with pieces of wood torn off and soot painting it more than the coats of old red paint.  
"Ok,it's right in door is unlocked so open it and the keys are somewhere in there."Sebastian said sitting and slowly stretching out his barely bandaged leg with a little bit of pain traveling through the leg.

Belgimiur slowly walked to the shed with his pistol still at hand and opened the door carefully,hoping that no abominations were in there waiting for wooden door creaked loudly with dust showering down from the top of the door and he looked inside to see a pitch black eyes adjusted quickly to see the faint color of a rusty black 1973 Ford Falcon XB GT coupe covered mostly in light brown sand and dirt and the shadows of the shack..He walked in feeling for the door handles on the driver's side in the dark and found it feeling the cold rusty slender piece of metal and pulled it to see if it was did with a loud click! and climbed sunlight began to dim signaling the true hell the new world has to sat on a dusty old black leather chair and looked the best he could in the car. There were bright white random pieces of paper scattered around,moths flying like the dust in the air,the potent smell of old leather filling the air,and empty bullet shells every movie Belgimiur has seen,the keys for some reason should be somewhere in the sun visors or atleast the quickly fished around in the papers hoping to feel something metal on the brown dirty floor,and finally did to pull out a single shiny silver key and stuck it into the ignition. With a fearful turn praying not to attract any uninvited guests near him or especially Sebastian,the car roared to life with smog pouring out of the mufflers spilling out of the shack like the very little sunlight available,Belgimiur checked the fuel tank to see how much gas was left,if any.

"Three fourths of a tank,thank god."he muttered and slowly drove out with the tires surprisingly inflated and making a smooth crunching sound on the marred pavement.

He stepped out with the car still on leaving his pistol on the passenger's seat and checked how the vehicle actually looked car's model and the modification now clear in the fading sun surprised him making him realize this wasn't some ordinary Ford to come across by had a rusty rectangular turbocharger painted in rust and sand with one or two specs of dirty silver metal,it appeared to have no trunk but instead two bulky black engines,three mufflers on both sides near the back tires,bullet holes strewn everywhere,dents and scratches laid out everywhere,most of the windows cracked,and sandy brown bulky all terrain tires.

"Kid,where the hell did you get this beast?"Belgimiur asked at the car's special appearance.

"Don't it one day on the road all beat up and was no driver and it had one fuel tank left."Sebastian said nervously staring at the sun.

Belgimiur barely knew anything about cars but he knew that this car was modified for both speed,offense,and made this swiss army knife knew had to survive the apocalypse without breaking a sweat. Belgimiur escaped thought and opened the passenger door on the other went up to Sebastian and with one of Sebastian's arm right hand on Belgimiur's left shoulder,limped to the passenger side slowly sweating from the stinging pain and sat down taking deep breaths. Belgimiur quickly went around to jump in the driver's seat and with a firm kick on the gas petal,drove off turning the headlights on(which were surprisingly very bright) to pick up the rest of the drove swiftly with the engine roaring attracting every abomination in the city due to the echo of the vehicle's and within a few minutes a growing hoard of abominations started chasing after after hopping over dozens of debris of all sizes and portions imaginable, Belgimiur made it to the abominations were already exiting the bar from the sound of the engine and ran to ! Belgimiur charged straight towards to the hoard running most over with the squelching of body parts being smashed into liquid,bones cracking like firecrackers,blood gushing in all directions,and acute screams of pain echoing throughout the and Harvey quickly ran out of the alley and with their guns quickly gunned down all the remaining poked his head out of the window to realize that it was already the brink of dusk.  
"Hurry the hell up!Get Kimu and everything in now!"he barked looking back to see a growing army of hungry predators following them.

Vadim rushed at the speed of light back in the alley with all their supplies still on his back and came sprinting back with Kimu in his threw her in first then the supplies,himself,then Harvey jumped in slamming the door shut with adrenaline and fear.

"Hit it!"yelled Harvey looking back to see the intimidating army behind them.

Belgimiur drove his foot on the petal and everyone slightly leaned back as the car began to gain it's full ran over and jumped over all sorts of debris with a higher likelihood of crashing than actually making ,within a few minutes,they were at about 170 mphs and when the drove over a speed bump,they literally flew about 2 feet in the air literally bursting out of the city and falling hard on the rear bumper slammed onto the ground causing sparks to explode like fireworks and everyone's heads to swing forward. Belgimiur was now driving literally on a open road,the old desert road filled with sand and chunks missing with the rising full moon and the army of abominations miles behind them.

"Damn,that was closer than I thought!Where did you get this beauty?" Harvey asked looking around the back seats.

" ,so now we're going to be heading for California,anyone know where to go?And Vadim should we stop farther in the road to fix up Sebastian and Kimu?"Belgimiur asked feeling the enjoyment of literally having the road all to himself.

"Yez,we stop at ten miles and I have mapz."Vadim replied fishing into the supplies to pull out an assortment of maps and a compass.

"Sweet!California here we come baby!"Belgimiur screamed in joy sticking his head out the window like a dog with the night following their smog.


	10. Chapter 9

-The wild life-

Greetings once again,my name is MGBC1945 with another chapter to "Journey to man's wasteland."I must inform that it could take a short gap of time for a new chapter due to many affairs,but I promise additional chapters as fast as comment,review,or favorite this independent story for support and please share your suggestions and thoughts.-MGBC1945

Belgimiur drove through the pitch black night with the only lights being the headlights which were infinitely shinning in one sat on the passenger seat staring out in the windows while Vadim was applying bandages on Kimu and Harvey was snoring in his car rode smoothly over the old road,the slightest of rocks made it bounce for a second and the roar of the engine accompanied them.

"Ok Belgimiur,thiz iz where we ztop."Vadim said looking out his window.

Belgimiur slowly went off the road,the familiar sound of sand and tiny rocks crunching under got out of the car with a small bag most likely for medicine followed by Kimu and Sebastian.

"Zeat here."Vadim ordered Sebastian to sit on a relatively large boulder.

Belgimiur remained in the car watching Vadim inject Sebastian with a syringe from the broken rear view mirror and within a few minutes saw Sebastian go unconscious on the the stood in front of Sebastian's leg blocking the view and Kimu opened the bag to hand him instruments of some sort but made it impossible to see what they were in the shuddered at the thought of a surgery without a licensed doctor or a hospital but instead being performed by a 17-year-old boy in the looked down from the mirror and glanced over at the glove compartment. Curiosity stuck him wondering what was in there so Belgimiur tugged the handle and it fell looked inside to see it had about four shotgun shells and a ancient bottle of grabbed the glass brown bottle first to examine what the brand was and how old it looked around the tag area to see it blank and faded with brown,so god knows what it really Belgimiur decided to open second he twisted the cap,it gave a tiny hiss and the smell hit him like a baseball smelled like sour milk or a pier,but if it smelled that bad,he didn't want to know how it tasted smell must have been so potent that it woke up Harvey who was now moving around and trying to fan the smell away.

"The hell did you eat kid?What time is it and where are we?"the old man asked yawning.

"Middle of the desert going to Sacramento,Vadim's fixing up Sebastian."

"Hm,so what beer is that?"Harvey asked eyeing the bottle.

"Don't know but don't drink it,it's probably decades old."Sebastian replied playing around with it.

"Huh,so where's Vadim?"  
"Back there near a boulder with Kimu,don't look because it's raw surgery."  
Harvey looked out the right of his window to see the bright pale beautiful moon staring back at him in the pure dark black and blue night.

"Funny how back before the world went to hell,we never gave attention to the small things nature gives us without asking for a thank look at us,pratically living the stone ages and wishing for everything to go back to normal."Harvey chuckled with a tiny fragile smile which faded away like ice melting.

"Say,you said you were in the greatest war on Earth,how was it like and which battle?"Belgimiur asked like a little kid asking the grandparents for a bedtime story.

Harvey sat silently for a few moments and finally with a shaky tone spoke.

"Belgimiur,there was a time where all of humanity thought the world was going to end when the greatest alliances fought like god on this wouldn't be an exaggeration to call the world at the time exactly like this whereever a battle took was the worst and don't get me started with Britain. So I was part of the US army and I fought in operation Torch,you know,when we attacked the Germans in northern Africa,and finally the greatest battle that shook the Earth until now, was the most intense and gruesome time in my life,the entire world was in my hands,it was either the victory of the allies or the victory of the axis powers for world domination.I remember being on the navy boats,going to the beach of Normandy,me and my buddies shaking like leaves,either we were throwing up in fear or looking at the ocean to ditch the war.A few did,and they got shot,but I stood there in the boat and the second we reached the shore and the whistles of both sides blew,immediately the greatest battle in history began."Harvey stopped coughing with watery eyes."So,both Nazi and the ally soldiers started falling down with each shot fired,like,like there I was,running in fear,courage,and stupidity to the trenches with platoons of people from Russia,the US,and France that I didn't know,but instantly we were like brother,each at our backs and never losing each we radied the trenches and we gunned down soldiers,each of my new commrades falling dead one after another,but I needed to stay alive,the world needed I was nothing special,and calling me a hero would refer to all the other soldiers that day,but I still fought on."  
"Wow,that sure was on way to spend a week."replied Belgimiur looking back from his seat so ingurgitated by the old man's story.

Harvey chuckled heartly.

"Sure as hell it was,but not the best way let me tell you me and my platoon managed to advance further into Normandy and I remember clear as day looking back at the beach and,"Harvey choked back a few tears and a whimper."I saw over hundreds of dead friends and of machinery and vechicles torn to shreds and stained in blood.A-A-and I remember thinking,'What has become of us?Is this hell?'"

At this point Harvey was crying lightly and Belgimiur reached over patting his shoulder.  
"I-it's funny,I thought it was truly the end of the world at that time,the greatest war in history,now this is official the one,and the end to 've been calling hell different names in different languages,but no matter how you say it,hell in languages has the same definition."  
"What is it?"

"Earth,our planet,our that torture,blood,war,all for nothing!"Harvey cried and slammed his face to his old wrinkly dirty hands and began sobbing heavily.  
Belgimiur couldn't help but shed a few tears for the old man's pain and the began crying along side Vadim opened the left rear door to see both grown men sobbing like children.  
"Zorry if I'm bozering,but ze operation waz a zuccess.I juzt have to lay him down."Vadim said to the two.

"Go ahead,how was he?"Belgimiur said starting to regain his courage.

"It waz difficult,but he won't be able to walk for a few dayz.I zealed ze wound and he zhould walk in few days."Vadim replied placing his medical bag in the was walking behind him with Sebastian unconscious in her arms.  
"Do you want me to lay him on the seat or another way?"she asked behind him.

"Lay him ov you,get outz of ze car."

Belgimiur and Harvey exited out of the car with both still lightly crouched into the car holding Sebastian horizontally and slowly lowered him onto the dirty sandy 's wounded leg was bandaged with a old dirty brown white cloth with a faint tiny patch of blood on the center.

"You sure this'll do the trick?"Belgimiur asked looking at the villian.

"Zould ,Kimu'z fixed and where to now?"

"Well,Sacramento of course."Harvey answered wiping the remaining tears away.

"We know that,but should we rest or keep going?"Kimu asked with a faint tone of cheerfulness and joy trying it's maximum to regain power.

"Suppose we take shifts.I drive while you guys just sleep for a few hours."Harvey said looking at the Ford's steering wheel.

"Guess that could work,alright,shifts it drives until dawn the Vadim or Kimu drives."Belgimiur said.

"Vait,who zaid you're leader?"Vadim said a bit agitated.

"I'm not claiming anything,just suggesting."  
Vadim stood silent for a moment then replied with a silent"yes"and climbed into the back sitting on the dirty jet black floor below Sebastian's seat with Kimu smiling and sitting down next to him.

Harvey hopped into the driver's seat slamming the door shut followed by Belgimiur settling down on the passenger's seat and swinging his door shut and Kimu closing her car roared to life and speed forward into the they drove in the night for a few hours,Belgimiur stared out into the scenary of the large rocky hills and armies of cacti followed them with the vast ocean of sand in front and back of moon was far behind them and Belgimiur tried his best to find it on his rearview as his eyes began to fall,he heard Kimu and Vadim whispering in the silence,not caring whether they were being heard or not.

"Kimu,I'm zorry for puzhing you away,I-I,I don't know vhat vas in me."the russian teen whispered.

"It's ok,I know that you are having a hard time getting the supplies for both of us and now we must ration with them,I ,I understand you don't want me to be your girlfriend,it's just that with only 10% of humanity gone and you're my age-"  
Vadim grabbed the back of her head with both his palms and pulled both their lips together with her eyes as large as plates and his teeming with tears.

"I'm zorry,I love you Kimu,you're ze last of ze cranes and I'm ze last of ze bears."he said sobbing with the top of his forehead on her ,Kimu placed on gentle slender hand on his right cheek and slightly lifted his head to eye level.

"It's okay,even in the deepest pits of hell,we'll still be holding roses and maybe,you might even be a ottosan."she said sweetly with tears forming.

"Ottozan?"  
"Father."

Finally,Vadim burst into loud tears and rested his face on her right shoulder sobbing like a child would to a mother and she hugged him crying softly.

Belgimiur silently cried a bit of tears at what they were saying,all his chances now ash or abominations,this hell will be the haunting thought still lurked in the back of his head.

"What if there was no man's wasteland?What would they do once they got there and there was nothing?Survive until they dropped dead or find a place to live for a while but still have the outside world knocking at their door?"he kept on thinking to himself.

Belgimiur looked at Harvey to see if he was alright for the drive just in case,but he was so absorbed by the pure speed of the vehicle and the road it was unlikely that he would listen to a single word or even look a inch to either right or slumped back in his chair watching the scenery fly by until out of thin air,a massive spontaneous explosion erupted from the plain land scape miles from the east making the ground shake and Harvey snapped out of his trance and swerved the car to the right.

"What in the hell was that?!"the old man yelled panting heavily gripping the steering wheel with the sound of his knuckles cracking.

"I-I-I don't know!"Belgimiur replied watching as the flames began to slowly evaporate.

"Immpozzible! The war iz over!"shouted Vadim swinging the door open and bursted out of the door watching the explosion fade.

Belgimiur,Harvey,and Kimu got out of the Ford leaving Sebastian in the vehicle.

"B-but,what could have done this?"Kimu asked trembling.  
Suddenly,the sounds of multiple footsteps crunching on the ground was starting to grow from several yards to their spun around to gaze in horror yet another growing army of abominations.

"You've got to be kidding me!Vadim grab the weapons!"barked Harvey retrieving his shotgun from the driver's seat.  
"Wait,we can just drive away from them,besides,what's the worst they can do?"Belgimiur asked pulling out his pistol preparing for the worst.

"Kid,we can run all we want,but if there's one thing in survival,you've got to fight at one ,Belgimiur,Kimu,take out the ones that are closer and I'll drive by them."Harvey said entering the car and slamming the door shut.  
"Wait,I don't think-"

Belgimiur was caught off by the instant rounds being fired by the teens at abominations already 15 feet away.

"Hurry ze hell up!Kill zhem!"Vadim barked shooting rapid fire shots at them.

Their bodies began falling like dominos after each boom,but there were still 50 more marching over the fallen drove towards the army and with a sharp and tire screeching left turn,started firing one or two at a time a few feet in front of sprinted slightly farther than Kimu and Vadim and as he raised his gun slowly towards the horde,a sudden flash of orange flames and a booming explosion flashed before his eyes throwing him back a few feet behind him followed by darkness.


End file.
